Ryu Kurosaki
Ryu Kurosaki 'is the main deuteragonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution anime series. He is a duelist prodigy known for his Photon/Galaxy deck, his mastery of the Galaxy-Eyes dragons, and his calm, cool, and collected personality. He is also the heir of the Kurosaki Corps and the second-in-command of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as one of the team's co-founders. Physical Appearance Ryu is a fairly tall and well-built, yet muscular young man with spiky black hair that lines down to his forehead and next to his ears to emulate sideburns. He has a pale-white skin tone with brown eyes and very-thin black eyebrows. Ryu also has a red mark on his left cheek which resembles a wavy line and a dot. Ryu wears a sleeveless white, blue-hooded cloak whose coattail comes down to his upper calves with a black sleeveless shirt underneath held by a dark green sash with a silver, rectangular buckle at the waist. He also wears black pants ending in knee-high, black boots with a dark grey strap on each one. For accessories, he wears a long white scarf around his neck and a pair of black, elbow-length fingerless gloves. Personality Ryu is described as "cool, calm and collective" with a serious demeanor. He is generally mature and quiet, even in heated situations and has somewhat of a sense of humor. Likewise, Ryu rarely gets flustered or annoyed and even when he is annoyed; he maintains a cool voice (even though he voices his displeasure). Ryu has good instincts as he is able to discern a person's actions by their personality through deep perception and analysis. Ryu is quite calculating and calm in a duel, and always thinks about his strategies when making them. He also has a cautious and wise demeanor, being more strategic with his plans rather than rush into things without thinking. Ryu knows his limits as a human being, yet still plans to surpass his limits so he can be strong enough to protect those under him. When it comes to his friends, Ryu is very caring, thoughtful, sincere and loyal, and is willing to risk his own life for the safety of others. Likewise, he deeply cares about the people very close to him and wants to keep them safe (mostly his siblings, his adoptive sister Dawn, his best friend Evan, and even his girlfriend Fabia). Ryu's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his dueling prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major duel or lets a friend down. But through the help of his friends, Ryu regains his resolve and gets stronger, knowing that he won't lose again and will keep on fighting to the very end. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Clair Kurosaki (Older Sister) *Mokuba Kurosaki (Younger Brother) *Dawn Kurenai (Adoptive Younger Sister) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Evan Hatake (Childhood best friend, classmate and friendly rival; close as brothers) **Miles Rogers (Childhood best friend and classmate; close as brothers) **Cazz McKnight (Childhood best friend and classmate; close as brothers) **Shark Unabara (Childhood best friend and classmate; close as brothers) **Serena Unabara **Luna Rubins **Fabia Hemsworth (Childhood best friend and girlfriend) **Gong Stone **Chan Lee *Hatake-Hohenheim Family ** *Duelist United Forces **Colonel Troy Mustang **Captain Aero Hisagi *Team Future **Yuma Hagane **Emily Amano **Rick Anderson **Rex Hassel *Team Xing **Prince Lin Yung (Best friend and friendly rival) **Natsu **Kon **Toshiro Yujimo **Mei-Fu Rivals *Chris Dragun (Arch-rival) *Evan Hatake (Friendly rival) *Lin Yung (Friendly rival) Enemies *Magnus Empire Background in Other Media Decks Ryu plays a "Photon"/"Galaxy'''" deck. Deck: Galaxy Wishes Duels Series Appearances Quotes Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Japanese Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Kurosaki Corps Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel School Students Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Main Characters Category:Most Powerful Duelists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament Participants Category:Neo World Championship Participants Category:Super Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Teenagers/Young Adults